SAMCRO: The Jessica Morrow Story
by ayarian88
Summary: Jessica Morrow is Clay's daughter and Gemma's step-daughter. What happens when two years after the love of her leaves...he comes back with the help of Clay, expecting everything to be the same. However, Jessica's got a new man in her life. Can Clay convince her to fix things with Kozik or not?
1. chapter 1

Jessica POV

Charming, California. It's not much but its home. Well at least it became my home when I turned eleven. My mom was a croweater and had gotten pregnant by my Dad…Clay Morrow. He's the president of the Sons of Anarchy. When I was eleven I came home to find my Mom dead in the kitchen floor. I called my Dad to let him know and he came and picked me up. I was sitting outside on the front steps when him and two other bikes pulled up. "Hey kiddo." My dad said.

"Hey Dad" I said, standing up. I put my backpack on.

"That all your stuff?" One of the guys asked me.

I nodded my head. "That's Jax. Your step-brother." My dad said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jessica." I said.

"Heard a lot about you." Jax said.

"The other guy is Tig." Dad said.

I smiled and nodded. Dad handed me a helmet and told me to climb onto his bike behind him. I did as I was told. Soon we started to drive away, I realized that I was leaving the only home that I had ever really known. We made the short drive to what I assumed was my dad's house. He parked his bike in the driveway and Jax and Tig parked behind him. "Nice house." I said, taking off my helmet.

"Thanks. Gemma will appreciate it." He said.

"Who's Gemma?" I asked as we walked toward the front door.

"My mom." I heard Jax say behind me.

Dad opened the front door and we all followed behind him. "Gem? We're back."

I woman wearing all leather came walking out from the back of the house. "This her?" She asked.

My Dad nodded. He nudged me toward the woman. "Hi, I'm Jessica." I said.

The woman looked me up and down. "Gemma." She smiled at me. "Welcome home, sweetheart." She said opening her arms to hug me. I stepped into her arms and let her pull me into a big hug.

When she finally let go and I stepped back. "Thank you. The house is nice." I said.

"Thank you sweetheart. Come on I'll show you around." Gemma said. I followed Gemma down the hall to a bedroom. She opened the door. I stepped inside and saw that the bedroom was nicer than the one that I had grown up in. "I know that it's not much right now…but we can go shopping tomorrow. I want you to feel at home here. I want to feel comfortable here." Gemma told me.

I turned around to face her. "Thanks Gemma. It's means a lot everything that you and Dad are doing for me." She smiled at me.

It didn't seem like it that night….but that night ended up changing my life forever…

And it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica POV

Its been ten years since the night that I came to live with my Dad and Gemma. After I graduated high school, I went to the community college up in Oakland and got my associate's degree in business management so that I could help Gemma with TM. Over the years I had even started calling her Mom or Ma (just like Jax did). Once I graduated from college, I started working at the garage full time. Dad had helped me find a decent car when I was in high school but he had to replace the transmission before I started college. He and Gemma helped me get settled into an apartment right after I graduated high school and had helped with my bills while I was even going to school.

I was in my car headed to the garage when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Donna, Opie's wife. She and I had become friends even though I was younger than she was. It was nice having another woman to talk to besides Gemma. I flipped my phone open. "Hey girl, what's up?" I said.

"Hey where are you?" She asked me.

"Headed to the garage. Gem and Luann are having girls day." I told her.

"Not gonna believe who I saw when I got to work."

"Who?"

"Kyle."

"Gotta go." I said as I pulled into TM. I parked my car and went in search of my Dad. I had to tell him that Kyle had been spotted in town. Kyle had almost gotten Opie arrested, so in return Dad kicked him out of the club. I walked into the clubhouse and he was sitting at the bar.

"Hey sweetheart." He said.

"Hey pop. Guess who was spotted in town this morning." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Who?"

"Kyle Hobart." I said.

Dad kissed my cheek. "Thanks sweetheart. Hold the fort down."

I smiled at my Dad. "Sure thing. Ride safe Pop." I said.

A little while later, I was sitting at my desk in the office when I noticed Tig walk in. "Hey Princess, you got any more work orders?" He asked me.

"Naw. That's it for today. You mind following me home and giving me a lift back for the party?" I asked him.

"No problem."

"Thanks. I'll be done in a few."

"Cool, I'm gonna go get cleaned up." He said. I nodded.

When Tig came back out, I was standing by my car. My dad was walking with him. "Your coming back for the party, right?" He asked me.

"'Course Pop. Just gotta go home and change. Tig's gonna give me a ride so that I don't have to try and drive home drunk." I said kissing his cheek.

"Smart thinking babygirl."

Tig followed me on his bike over to my apartment. When we walked into my apartment, Tig looked around. "Nice place." He said.

"Thanks. It's an upgrade from the last one." I said.

"I get that."

"Beer's in the fridge." I said, walking towards my room. I went to take a shower. When I got out I put on a pair on leather pants, a black leather halter and my black knee high boots. Dad calls me a mini Gemma. I always laugh about it because it's true. I grabbed my leather jacket, put it on and zipped it up to just below my boobs. When I walked out of my room, Tig was sitting on the couch with a beer watching my TV. "Ready?" I asked.

"Wow." He said.

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way…but your hot."

"Aww…Thanks Tiggy. Thank Gemma she picked out the outfit." I said, laughing.

"How're you doing?" Tig asked me.

"I'm okay, Tiggy." It had been two years since Kozik had put in a transfer to SAMTAC. I had been in love with him and he had ripped my heart out when he left. Thank god for Tig though. He had been there for me ever since Kozik had left. And I felt like things were changing. "Come on…"

When we got back to the clubhouse, the party was in full swing. My Dad was the first person that I saw. He smiled and waved at me. I turned and looked at Tig. "Sorry Tigger, duty calls." I said winking at him. I walked over to where my Dad was.

Tig Pov

"Sorry Tigger, duty calls." Jessica said.

Chibs walked up to me. "That one is trouble."

"Don't I know it, brother." I said as I watched her walk over to where Clay was standing.

Jessica POV

"Hey Pop." I said.

"Hi sweetheart. You look nice." He said.

"Thanks." I said. I noticed the guy standing in front of my Dad. "Hi, I'm Jessica."

"Jess?" The guy said.

There was only one person that had ever called me Jess. And he looked different. I looked at my Dad, who was smiling at me. "Excuse me." I said. I bolted for the clubhouse door. It wasn't long before I heard the clubhouse door open again.

"Jess!" I heard. "Come on, can you stop?" I just kept walking. "Please."

I stopped and turned around. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I started to yell.

"Come on. It's been 2 years." Kozik said.

"I know how long its fucking been, Kozik. I'm not stupid." I said. I pulled my pack of smokes out of my jacket pocket and lit one up.

"I missed you." He said.

"Well guess what? I've been here the whole time. Exactly where you left me. Right here in Charming." I said, as I took a hit from my cigarette.

TIG POV

I saw Jessica bolt past me and out the clubhouse door. It didn't take long before Kozik ran after her. He had transferred to the Tacoma charter 2 years ago leaving her heartbroken. Jessica had been in love with him….only Clay didn't know about it until after he left. I waited a couple of minutes before I walked out and lit up a cigarette.

"Come on. It's been two years." I heard Kozik say to her. _Jackass_.

"I know how long it's fucking been, Kozik. I'm not stupid." Jessica said. _Way to go Princess._

"I missed you" Koz said.

"Well guess what? I've been here the whole time. Exactly where you left me. Right here in Charming." Jessica said. _She was definitely tough._

"What do you want me to say?" Koz asked.

Wrong answer. "I don't care. Just stay out of my way and leave me alone." Jessica told him. She was walking back toward me. "Care to buy me a drink Tiggy?"

"Sure thing, Princess." I said. Jessica and I walked inside and headed toward the bar. I was grabbing us a couple of drinks when I noticed that she looked sad. "You okay?"

"Not really." She said.

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"Be my drinking buddy for the night?"

I handed her a drink. "Absolutely."

Jessica POV

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for the day. Donna and I both had the day off so we were meeting up for lunch at the diner. I took a shower and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that said "Teller-Morrow Auto Repair".

When I got to the diner, Donna was already waiting for me. "Hey." I said.

"You look like crap." She said.

"Gee thanks. Had you not bailed last night I wouldn't have spent the night with Tig as my drinking buddy."

"Oh. Sorry. What happened? Why did you end up drinking with Tig?"

Here we go. "Kozik is back." I said.

"What?" Donna said.

"Yeah. Apparently he told Dad that he wanted a chance to make things right with me." I told Donna as the waitress brought our drinks out and we ordered our food.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Briefly. So then Tig and I spent the rest of the night drinking and then he gave me a ride home."

"You and Tig?" Donna asked.

"Nothing happened." I said, taking a drink of my coffee.

"Only a matter of time."

GEMMA POV

I was sitting in the office when Clay walked in. "What the hell was that shit last night?" I asked him.

He stared at me. "What?"

"You know what. Clay, she doesn't want to talk to him. You should have warned her that he was going to be at the clubhouse last night."

"Gem, she's gotta start figuring out when to settle down and get a crow."

"Clay, do not push her. She's just like you." I said.

"Butt out Gem." Clay said before walking out of the office.

TIG POV

I was sitting at the bar in the clubhouse when Kozik came walking in from one of the dorm rooms in the back. "Morning." He said. I nodded my head. "Don't tell me that your still pissed too." He said.

"No, I just think that you're an idiot." I said.

"Why's that?"

"You broke her. She's still broken." I said.

"Well, you seemed to be cheering her up last night." Kozik said.

I stood up and got in his face. "I'm the one who's had her back since you left." I said, hearing the clubhouse door slam shut.

"Tiggy!" I turned and saw Clay. "Need a favor. Go over and check on Jessica. She's not answering her phone." Clay said.

"Sure thing Boss." I said, grabbing my sunglasses off the bar and heading out to my bike. I hopped on my bike and rode over to Jessica's apartment. I didn't see her car. I decided to hang around for a bit and see if she came home. About 10 minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot. She got out and walked over toward me. "Hey."

"Hey, what're you doing here?" She asked me.

"Your Dad's trying to get ahold of you. Said you weren't answering your phone. Sent me to check on you." I said.

"Just not in the mood. Wanna drink?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said and followed her to her apartment.

JESSICA POV

"You didn't look to happy when I pulled up." I said and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers.

"Kinda got into with Kozik this morning." Tig said.

I turned from the fridge and glared at him while I handed him a beer. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Tig?" I pleaded with him.

"I may have told him that I had been the one that was here for you when he left." Tig said.

"Jesus Christ! Tig, why the hell would you tell him something like that." I shouted.

"I'm sorry. I was hungover and his presence was pissing me off."

"I get that, I do. But this is my problem…not yours." I told him. I grabbed my beer and stepped closer to Tig. "But thank you." I whispered.

Later that evening, I found myself in a pair of blue jeans and a SAMCRO tank top and my leather jacket, walking into the clubhouse. When I walked in, I found the usual Friday night crew. My dad and Gemma were over in a corner, I saw Donna and Opie over by a pool table playing a round, and then I saw Tig at the bar. I decided to go over and grab a beer. "Hey." I said to Tig as I approached the bar.

"Hey." He said.

The bartender handed me a beer. I smiled at her. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sure. Meet you out front." I nodded at him.

As I started to make my way toward the door, my brother grabbed my arm. "What the hell is going on?" He asked me.

"Kozik's back, my dad knew, I'm avoiding my dad, and Tig's my drinking buddy." I said.

"As long as that's all?" Jax asked.

"Yup. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure."

I made my way out to the front of the clubhouse. Tig was waiting for me on the picnic table. I sat beside him and lit a cigarette. "I wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Tig asked.

"For being there for me…You know since Kozik left." I said. Tig smiled. "I mean it. You've been there for me since the day that he left."

"It's not a big deal." Tig said.

For some reason I felt butterflies in my stomach. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're the best." I said.

TIG POV

When Jessica and I walked back into the clubhouse I saw her grab a round of beers and walk over to Donna and Opie. Chibs walked over and handed me a beer. "Everything okay, brother?" He asked.

I opened my beer and took a drink. "Jessica kissed me." I told him, before taking another drink.

"Whoa."

"Yeah. With Koz back this won't be pretty." I said as I stood there drinking a beer with Chibs while I watched Jessica dance on the dance floor with Donna. I turned my beer up and finished it before walking over to Jessica. "Hey, can I borrow you?" I asked and she nodded. I grabbed Jessica by her hand and led her back to my dorm room. I pulled her into the room and shut the door.

Jessica POV

"Hey!" I shouted. "What's the big idea?"

"What was that?" Tig asked.

"What was what?"

"The kiss? The kiss, Jessica!"

I really wasn't sure why I had kiss Tig. I knew that part of it had to do with the fact that he had been there for me since Kozik left but the other part was the feelings that I had been fighting deep down for a while now. "I don't know."

"You sure about that?" Tig asked me.

He stepped toward me causing me to step back until I was against the door. "What're you doing?" I asked him.

"This." He said. Suddenly, I felt Tig's hands on my face and he leaned in and kissed me. It was gentle but there was passion behind it. I reached my hands up and wrapped my arms around his neck. What had we been doing for the past two years? Had we been dancing around each other? This kiss was telling me that we had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica POV

The next morning I woke up in my bed and thought about the events from the previous night. Tig had pulled me into a passionate kiss in his room at the clubhouse. I decided to get up and dressed so that I could go meet Jax for breakfast. When I arrived at the diner, he was already there. I walked over to the booth that he was sitting at and joined him. "Morning." I said.

"Hey, where'd you disappear to last night?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him that Tig and I had kissed…he would kill him. "Nowhere. Just got tired so I headed home." I said.

He nodded. "You wanna talk about this Kozik thing?" I glared at him. He knew that I didn't like talking about Kozik. When Kozik had left to go to SAMTAC he had tried to talk to me about it then, and I refused. "Where's your head at with it all?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, Jax? I don't know. I mean, yeah I'm pissed at Dad for not telling me…but at the same time…is it bad that I still miss him and part of me wants to forgive him?" I said. Despite the way that Kozik left and what was happening with Tig…I meant it and it was making my head fuzzy.

Jax shook his head. "No, its not bad. You loved him. Look maybe you should talk to Koz. Find out why he left and didn't even have the guts to tell you before hand."

"Maybe."

TIG POV

I woke up that morning, in my bed at the clubhouse and I couldn't help but think about the night before. I had kissed Jessica and she had kissed me back. I had been fighting my feelings for her for months…maybe even longer. She had been so broken when Kozik left, that I couldn't tell her. I was hoping that maybe now I could talk to her…find out where her head is at. I decided to get ready for the day….

JESSICA POV

I was sitting on my couch when I heard a knock on my front door. I got up and went to see who it was. When I opened the door, I saw Tig standing in my doorway. "Hi." I said.

"Hey. You busy?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, wanna come in?" I said, stepping back and opening the door to let him in.

"Thanks." I closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed him one. "So…" I said.

Tig took a drink of his beer and then smiled at me. "So…I need to talk to you…and I'm not exactly sure how your going to take it." Tig said to me. I nodded for him to continue. I leaned against my kitchen counter. "I like you. I have feelings for you…and I think that I have since before Koz left. I think that my feelings only grew once he left. I know that your probably really confused right now, especially since Koz is in town, but I just…I needed to tell you." Tig said. _I couldn't believe this._ First my dad hadn't told me that Kozik was in town, then Tig and I had kissed and now Tig was telling me that he had feelings for me. What else was going to happen this week? I didn't know what to say. "Look you don't have to say anything. I just — I wanted you to know." Tig finished his beer, before sitting the bottle on the counter and walking out my front door. _How could this be happening?_

I decided to head over to TM and talk to Ma about it all. When I got there I didn't see her car. I walked into the office to find my Dad sitting at the desk. "Hey Pop." I said.

"Hi sweetheart." My dad said. "Your Mom went to go pick up a few things for tonight."

"Oh ok. I'll just catch her later then."

I started to turn for the door. "You planning on fixing things with Koz?" My Dad asked.

I turned back to face him. "Pop, there's nothing to fix with Kozik. He left, we broke up, end of discussion. Besides I'm thinking about starting something new." I said.

This seemed to perk my Dad's interest. "Who?" He asked.

"Not telling. See you later, Pop." I said, before walking out of the office door. As I was walking back toward my car, I heard my name.

I turned around only to see Kozik running across the parking lot toward me. "Hey where you headed?" He asked.

"I was looking for my Mom but she went to the store." I said. I saw Tig park his bike in its usual spot next to Jax's bike. "I should go. I have some errands to run before the party tonight." I told him.

"Jess? I really wanna talk about us."

I pulled my sunglasses down. "Kozik, there is no us. Besides, I'm sort of seeing somebody." I said. I climbed into my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

As I was driving through town, I decided to call Donna. She answered on the third ring. "Hey Don." I said, "how weird do you think it would if I got into a relationship with Tig?"

"You serious?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. We sorta kissed last night and then today he showed up at my apartment to tell me that he has feelings for me and that he has for a while."

"Wow…okay." I could tell that Donna was trying to process this. "This is what you want?"

I thought for a moment. Was this what I wanted? "Yeah, Don. I think that it is."

"Then go get him." She said before hanging up.

TIG POV

I had just gotten out of the shower after finishing a shift in the garage. When I had pulled in earlier, I saw Jessica standing by her car talking to Kozik. I was trying not to be pissed off but I was. I wanted Jessica but I needed it to be her decision and on her terms. I didn't want to push her like Clay was trying to push her back to Kozik. I hoped that Jessica had the same feelings for me that I did for her. When I finished getting ready and I put my boots back on I headed out to the barroom. Half-sack was stocking the bar, Chibs and Juice were playing a game of Pool and I could see through the Chapel window that Clay was sitting at the table. I grabbed a beer from Half-sack and headed outside to sit on a picnic table.

I had just lit up a cigarette when I saw Jessica's car come speeding into the parking lot. When she stepped out of her car, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked amazing. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. She had her leather jacket on like she had for the last two nights but this time she had it unzipped. She looked beautiful. She walked across the parking lot toward me with her sunglasses on the top of her head. When she got closer to me, she smiled at me before stopping in front of me. "Hey handsome." She said. _Was Jessica flirting with me?_

"Hey beautiful. What you up to?" I said.

"I was hoping that we could talk." Jessica said as Kozik walked past us heading into the clubhouse. "Privately."

 _Huh?_ "Yeah, sure sure. Come on." I said. Jessica and I walked into the clubhouse and back to my dorm room. Once inside and I got the door shut, I turned to face her (unsure of what this conversation was going to be about.) "So, what's up?" I asked.

"So, I had a talk with my dad." She said, taking her jacket off and sitting it in a chair. She hopped on top of my desk. I leaned against my dresser. "Apparently, Dad thinks that I need to fix things with Koz." She said.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"I may have told my Dad and Kozik that I was sorta seeing somebody." She said.

JESSICA POV

"I may have told my Dad and Kozik that I was sorta seeing somebody." I said. I was trying to judge his reaction when he stepped closer to me.

"Really now?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, really." I said, watching Tig slowly walk to me. When he got to me, I grabbed his kutte to pull him closer. Tig leaned down and kissed me.

When he pulled back he said, "So…what're you saying?" He asked.

I scooted off the desk a little and looked up at him. "I'm saying…I don't wanna do what my Dad wants and I don't wanna fix things with Kozik. He's not the one who's had my back for the last two years…you are." I said.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Now are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna kiss me?" I said.

Tig picked me up. "I'm gonna do more than that."

A little while later, I found myself standing at the bar with Donna. We were waiting on our beers when I noticed a familiar face walk through the door. Ima. _What the fuck did that bitch want?_ I walked over to where she was. "What the fuck you doing here, Ima?" I asked her.

"Looking for Jax? He around?" Ima said.

"I'm gonna say this once and only once. Back up and walk the fuck outta here…and stay the _hell_ away from my brother." I said.

Ima leaned closer to me. "You know, you can't keep me away forever. At least that's what Kozik said last night." She whispered.

I grabbed the back of her hair and slammed her face into the edge of the bar. "No…but I can sure as fuck try."

"Jesus Christ! Jessica!" I heard my brother yell.

"Somebody get the porn star out of here!" Gemma yelled.

"Prospect. Clean up the blood." Dad said. He walked over to me. "Feel better?" He asked.

I smiled my fake smile. "Loads." I said, as I darted my eyes over to Tig, who was helping Ima. "Prospect. Bottle of whiskey please." Half-sack handed me a bottle of whiskey and I made my way past Ima, Tig and Chibs and down the hall to Tig's room. I stretched out on his bed and opened the bottle of whiskey. I began taking drinks.

TIG POV

All of sudden, I heard a loud thump. I looked to see where it was coming from…Ima. Fuck. Jessica had slammed Ima's face into the corner of the bar. Dammit Jessica. Chibs and I helped get Ima out of the floor and stuck her in a room away from Jessica. I saw Jessica walk past me down the hall, toward the dorm rooms (mine I assumed.) "Go on brother. I got this." Chibs said.

"Thanks man." I told him. I took off toward my room in search of Jessica. When I got to my room, I stood in the doorway. Jessica was stretched out on my bed drinking a bottle of whiskey. "Hey…you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…I just really hate Ima." She said.

"I know. Whiskey isn't gonna help." I said.

"I know. I need to go find my dad."

I nodded. "You gonna tell him?"

"Yeah. Not really sure how he's gonna react." She said.

"It'll be okay."

JESSICA POV

Later on that night, I found myself looking around the clubhouse for my Dad. I was sitting on a picnic table out front smoking a cigarette when Kozik found me. "Hey." He said.

"Hey, you seen my dad?" I asked.

"He took off with your Mom." Kozik said. "Can we talk?"

"Look, I know that you're here wanting to try to fix things, but Kozik, there's nothing to be fixed. You left. You left me and went to Tacoma." I said. "Things changed, I changed. I'm seeing someone and I'm happy."

"Who're you seeing?" Kozik asked.

"Me." I turned and saw Tig standing by the door to the clubhouse. I smiled at him.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Jessica POV

"Me." I turned and saw Tig standing by the door to the clubhouse. I smiled at him.

"You guys are together?" Kozik asked.

I nodded. I reached my hand out for Tig. He walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, it's new but it's been building for a while." I said. I could tell that Kozik was hurt. The upside was that I never got Kozik's Crow. But at least I didn't hurt him like he did me when he left. I took a hit from my cigarette before flicking it.

"How did it start?" He asked.

I looked at Tig. He nodded at me. "Tig took care of me when you left. I was a complete mess. Mom, and Jax couldn't get me to eat. All I wanted to do was sleep, drink Whiskey and smoke Weed. It was a bad time. Finally Mom got tired of it, so she sent Tig to check on me. He's had my back ever since." I told him. It had been the first time that I had thought about those first couple of weeks after Kozik left and not cried. I owed my new relationship with Tig for that.

"What about your Dad?" He asked.

"He didn't find out until later, how much I actually cared about you. He wouldn't bring it up until you came back." I said. Kozik just nodded.

Later that night, Tig and I were laying in my bed. We didn't want to take a chance of my dad finding out before we had a chance to tell him. I was laying with my head on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around me. "I think that he took it pretty well." Tig said.

I couldn't help but bust out laughing. "Yeah, he did. Dad and Jax aren't gonna be as easy." I said.

"Yeah I know." He said.

CLAY POV

I pulled into the parking lot at TM to begin my day when I noticed that Kozik's bike wasn't in the lot nor was Tig's. I parked my bike in it's usual spot and walked inside the clubhouse. The only person that I saw was Chibs. He was sitting at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee and watching the news. "Morning." Chibs said.

"Morning. Any sign of Tig and Kozik?" I said.

"Aye. Tig called said he'd be in later this morning. Said he needed to talk to you. Kozik left not to long ago saying that he was heading back to SAMTAC." Chibs said.

"Kozik say why?" I asked.

"Nah. Just said that his business here was done." Chibs said.

If Kozik left, then that meant that Jessica wasn't planning on fixing things with him. I wondered who this new guy was that Jessica was thinking of starting a new relationship with. I nodded to Chibs, understanding everything that he was saying. "I'll be in the Chapel. Need to catch up on some paperwork." I said.

"Aye."

JESSICA POV

When I woke up the next morning, Tig had already left. I got up and got ready for the day. I took a shower and put on a blue jean skirt with a black spaghetti strap tank top that said, "Redwood" on it. I wore my black ankle boots. I fixed me a cup of coffee and then headed out the door. When I got into my car, my phone started ringing. I quickly looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Chibs. I answered it. "Hi Chibby, whats up?" I said.

"Aye, Lass, you might want to come down here and talk to your Da...Kozik took off this morning and he doesn't seem to be taking it too well..." Chibs said.

I let out a sigh. "Alright, Chibby. I'm on my way. Tigger there?"

"Haven't seen him Lass. Thought he was with you."

When I hung up with Chibs, I headed over to the Clubhouse. When I pulled into the lot, I saw my Dad's bike, Jax's bike and my Mom's Caddy. I parked next to my Mom's Caddy. When I walked into the clubhouse Chibs was sitting at the bar. He nodded back towards the chapel. I smiled at him. I handed Chibs my purse and I walked towards the Chapel. The door was open so I stuck my head in the door. "Hey Pop." I said.

He looked up at me. "Hi sweetheart. What're you up to today?"

"Actually, I was hoping that I could talk to you." I said.

He waved me in and pointed to Tig's seat. "Sure, honey. Sit down and shut the door."

I walked in and shut the door behind me. I walked over to Tig's seat and sat down. Here goes nothing. "Dad, I didn't fix things with Kozik." I said.

"I know sweetheart. Kozik left me a message this morning before he left."

"Dad, I'm seeing somebody...but I before I tell you who it is, I need you to promise me that your not going to freak out." I said.

My dad sat up straight in his chair. "Jessie, honey...as long as your happy that's all that matters to me. For the last two years, you've moped around because Koz left. Do I want you to settle down with a crow...of course. But if your happy then I'm happy." He said.

I took a deep breath. "Dad, Tig and I are together."

CLAY POV

 _Tig...Jessica and Tig? Huh..._ I didn't see that coming. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah Dad. Do you remember those first couple of weeks...how I was a mess?" Jessica said and I nodded. "Well, Mom and Jax couldn't get me to eat anything. So, Mom sent Tig over to my apartment to try and get me to eat. Dad, I was to the point where all I wanted to do was drink, sleep and smoke. Dad, I was a wreck. I was so in love with Kozik, that when he left I felt like I was dying, and that a part of me had been ripped away." My baby girl had been in pain and I couldn't see it…rather I didn't want to see it.

"Baby, I am so sorry." I said, reaching for her hand.

"Dad, Tig was there for me when I needed someone other than you, Jax and Mom. Somewhere during the last two years Tig and I developed feelings for each other. I don't know if it was last, but what I do know is that I really care about him."

"You know that Jax isn't gonna like this." I said, to my daughter who looked happier than I had seen her in two years.

"I know. That's why I'm hoping that you'll support us." She said.

Jessica was my only daughter and her happiness meant everything to me, and if that meant supporting her relationship with my SAA then so be it. "Of course."

"Thanks Dad."

TIG POV

That morning when I left Jessica's I went for a drive to clear my head. Yeah…Koz had taken the fact that we're together well. But I still had to talk to Clay and Jax about it. Chibs was the only other person that knew about us and I knew that he wasn't going to say anything. Chibs was the kind of person that minded his own business. I liked that about him. I had confided in him when I first developed feelings for Jessica.

As I was riding back through town, headed to the clubhouse I hoped that Kozik wouldn't say anything. When I pulled into the lot I noticed that everyone was there. I parked my bike in its usual spot and made my way inside. Chibs was sitting at the bar and I noticed that there was a purse sitting next to him. "Is that?" I asked, thinking that it looked like Jessica's.

"Yup." He said.

"Where is she?"

"Talking to Clay in the Chapel."

I turned and looked through the window. He looked calm. I grabbed myself a cup of coffee and sat beside Chibs. Chibs and I sat there for a while before we heard the Chapel doors open. I turned around to look. Jessica walked out with a smile on her face. Clay followed behind her and walked over to me. He hugged me. "You better take care of her." He whispered in my ear.

JAX POV

I was sitting on the rooftop when I heard footsteps. I turned to see my sister. "Hey." She said.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Needed to talk to Dad. What ya doing?"

"Just doing some thinking."

"Your not thinking about Tara again are you?" She asked me.

"No." I said. _But the truth was…I thought about Tara all the time._

"I need to talk to you." She said and I nodded. "I didn't fix things with Kozik. I'm seeing somebody new."

 _Jessica was seeing someone? Why hadn't she told me?_ "Okay. Who?"

I could see Jessica hesitating. "Tig."

A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT CHAPTER. I KNOW THAT THIS IS A PAIRING THAT WE DON'T SEE OFTEN BUT I REALLY GOT INTO ANOTHER STORY THAT HAD A TIG/OC PAIRING AND THOUGHT THAT I'D TAKE A CRACK AT IT. AS ALWAYS...READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jessica POV

After I told Jax that Tig and I were together, I headed back down to the clubhouse and over to the TM office. I had to tell Mom about me and Tig. When I walked into the office, Mom was sitting at the desk working on paperwork. I pulled my smokes out of my pocket and lit one, before I sat on the couch. Mom looked over at me. "Hey baby, everything ok?" She said.

I nodded. "Yeah. You know Dad was trying to get me to fix things with Kozik?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I told him that he should have warned you that he was in town." Mom lit herself a cigarette before leaning back in her chair to talk to me. "What's going on? Your Dad said something last night that you were sort of seeing someone." Mom said.

"Yeah, that's what I came to talk to you about." She cocked her head to the side and nodded. "Its Tig. We're…together."

Mom didn't say anything at first. There was a little bit of silence and then finally… "You and Tig?" She asked. I nodded. "Can't say that I didn't see that one coming. The two of you have been spending a lot of time the last two years."

I took a hit off my cigarette. "Your not mad?"

"Baby…Of course not. I just want you happy. I hated seeing you sad and depressed when Kozik split. I just don't wanna see you like that again." Mom said.

"Thanks Mom."

I stood up to leave but Mom stopped me. "There's a party tonight."

I quickly turned around. "For?"

"Tara's back." I glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. She's Jax's old lady and we have to respect that."

"Fine. I'll be there. Just let Dad know that I wont hesitate to slam a bitch's face into a wall again." I said smiling, before I walked out of the office heading to my car.

TIG POV

I was standing outside the clubhouse when I saw Jessica walk out of the TM office and head towards her car. I quickly ran over to her. "Hey!" I said, getting her attention.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey yourself." She said. She put her sunglasses on.

"Where you headed to?" I asked.

"Thought I'd go home and take a nap before the party tonight."

"Who's this one for?" I asked, knowing that Gemma would have told her.

"Tara."

"As in…"

"One in the same. Apparently she's back from Medical school and expects Jax to pick up right where they left off." She said.

"Wow. You talk to Jax about it?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I don't even know where to begin to even try and talk to him about Tara. Me and her...we never got along. You know that."

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. So...I'll see you later."

JAX POV

I was standing outside of the clubhouse, smoking a cigarette within ear shot of Tig and Jessica when I heard them talking about Tara. I knew that Jessica and Tara had hated each other back before Tara left for medical school. Even though we had broken up before she left, it felt weird that she was back. What was even weirder was that Mom was throwing her a welcome home party. Any excuse for a party, right? As I watched Jessica pull out of the lot, I decided that I needed to talk to Tara and find out where her head was. Did she even still want to be my Old Lady? I finished my cigarette and walked over to my bike. I hopped on, started it up and headed towards Tara's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JAX POV

When I pulled into Tara's driveway, the house looked like it needed some work done to it. When I cut the engine to my bike, I took my helmet off and hung it on my handlebar. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I could feel my heart racing…I hadn't talked to her in several weeks and she had neglected to tell me that she was planning to come back to Charming. When the door opened, my eyes locked with hers. "Jax." She said.

"Tara." I said.

"What're you doing here?" She asked me.

"You know, I asked myself the same thing on the way over here. Am I imagining it or did we talk a few weeks ago?" I said.

"Yes, Jax we did." Tara looked down at the floor.

"So, you just conveniently left out the part where you were planning to come back to Charming."

"Jax, it wasn't like that. Come in, so the whole neighborhood doesn't hear our entire conversation." Tara said and she let me into the house. When I stepped inside the house, I heard Tara shut the door behind me. She headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge. "Jax, I didn't decide to come back to Charming until last week. When I decided, I wasn't sure if you still felt the same about me or whether you still wanted me as your Old Lady."

"Tara, why wouldn't I still want you as my Old Lady? Do you really think that my feelings for you has changed?" I said as she handed me a beer and I opened it.

"I wasn't sure, Jax. We never talked about what would happen with us if or when I came back."

I took a drink of my beer. "Well my feelings haven't changed, Tara."

She smiled at me. "Good."

I smiled back at her. "You need to get dressed." I said and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Mom's throwing you a welcome home party tonight."

"Why?" She asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Because she said it's the right thing to do."

Tara sat her beer on the counter. "Fine." She headed down the hall toward her room.

JESSICA POV

I was sitting on my couch in my apartment when I heard a knock on my front door. I got up off the couch and walked over to the door and opened it. I was surprised at who I saw standing in my doorway. "Hi." I said.

"Hi. Can we talk?" She said.

"Sure. Come in." I said, opening the door so that she could walk in. "Thanks." She said.

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "You wanted to talk?"

"Look, I know that you and I don't exactly have the best history, but I wanted to talk to you and see if maybe we could start over…I don't know maybe even try to be friends."

"Tara, I don't know. Too much has happened. I don't even know if its even possible." I told her.

"Well…will you at least think about it?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah I'll think about it." I said.

A little while later, I was getting ready to head over to the clubhouse. I was wearing my black leather skirt, a SAMCRO t-shirt, and my leather jacket. I sat on the edge of my bed and put my heels on. I didn't wear them much, but this would be the first Samcro party that Tig and I would be going to as a couple. I was getting into my car when my cell rang. I quickly looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Donna before I answered. "Hey girl you at the clubhouse?" I asked.

"Yeah, you on your way?" She asked me. I didn't like the tone that she had.

"Yeah, I should be there in a minute. Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, you know…."

"What?"

"Ima-bitch." _Fuck_.

"About to pull in." I said and hung up. I parked my car next to my mom's headed toward the clubhouse. When I opened the clubhouse door and stepped inside, I began looking around to see who all was there. I saw Jax, Tara, Opie and Donna standing over by a pool table playing a game. I looked at the other side of the bar and saw Tig, Chibs and Juice sitting on the couch with a couple of croweaters…including Ima…. on Tig's lap. I caught Tara and Donna's eyes and we all had the same thing in mind. I started walking towards Tig. I stopped in front of him. "Hi baby." He said.

"Hi babe." I said. Ima glared at me. "Guess its time to take out the trash."

She stood up from Tig's lap. "Who are you calling trash?"

I stepped closer to her and got in her face. "You, bitch. Now get out before I make you."

"Bitch please." She started to sit back on Tig's lap when I grabbed her by her hair and started pulling her toward the clubhouse door and outside, with Tara and Donna behind me.

Once outside, I let go of her. I stood there with Donna and Tara. We had our arms crossed. "Your no longer welcome here."

"Says who?" Ima asked.

I looked at Donna and Tara who both nodded. "The president's daughter…Old Lady to the SAA, the VP's Old Lady and Old Lady to the VP's best friend. Now get lost." I said.

Ima turned around and headed to her car. The three of us stood there to make sure that she left. I turned to Tara. "Thanks." I said. The three of us walked back into the clubhouse and the first person that I saw was Gemma. She walked up to us.

"You three just made me proud. I love you girls." She said, kissing us on our cheeks.

I don't think that I had ever heard Gemma ever tell me that she was proud of me. And I mean why would she…it's not like I was her biological daughter or anything. I smiled at her before I walked away from the group and found Tig standing by the bar, holding a beer out for me. He kissed my cheek. "You know that nothing would've happened, right?" He asked me.

I smiled up at him. "Of course Tigger. She'd worn out her welcome." I said, taking a drink of my beer.

Tig wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. He kissed me. The rest of the night seemed to be pleasant. None of the other Crow-eaters tried to get Tig's attention. When Tig and I had drank enough we went to his dorm room and crashed cause neither of us were in any condition to drive.

The next morning when I woke up I walked into the barroom to get some coffee. A crow-eater was in there cleaning up. I sat down at the bar and she brought me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." I said.

"Sure thing." She said.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Macy. I wanted to tell you that I'm not like Ima. I know my place." She said.

"Good. As long you know your place and do what your told…we won't have any problems." I said to her with a smile. She smiled and headed back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Mom came in and joined me at the bar. "Morning Ma." I said.

"Morning baby. Got the crow-eaters cleaning already?"

"Just one. Macy. I think she's got potential." I said.

"Thinking about taking her under your wing?" Ma asked me.

"Maybe. We'll see." I said. A minute or two later, Macy brought Ma a cup of coffee. A couple of the guys came walking in from the back. I turned to Macy. "Get the guys coffee and then get the rest of the girls up and get breakfast made." I told her.

"Of course. Anything else?" She asked me.

There was something about this girl. She definitely had potential. "Come find me after." I said. When Macy walked away, "Yeah, I'm taking her under my wing." I said with a smile.

TIG POV

After breakfast that morning, I kissed Jessie and then headed off with Clay to go meet with Laroy. Mayans were causing him problems and Clay was trying to avoid another war. We were still on the outs with the Mayans but Clay thought that maybe they could come to some sort of truce. After meeting with Laroy, we headed out to the warehouse to check on the gun supply. The Irish were sending us a new shipment but Clay wanted to see where our stock was at.

"So, you and Jess looked Cozy last night?" Clay said.

"Yeah, she makes me happy Clay." I told him. I knew that he was still adjusting to the idea of the two of us. "I just hope that I make her happy."

"Well, on my end…I can tell that you do. It's been a long time since I have seen her that happy." Clay said. "And I believe that I owe her happiness to you."

I nodded. After we checked on things at the warehouse, we headed back to the clubhouse. When we got back, Jessie was working in the office. I walked over to the office and stood in the doorway. Jessie was on the phone and working on the computer. When she hung up the phone she looked up at me. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just standing here watching you work." I told her.

"Yeah?" I nodded. "See something you like?"

"Oh, I'm seeing a lot that I like." I said.

She stood up and walked towards me. "Well, your gonna have to wait because I'm working." She whispered into my ear, as she squeezed past me through the door.

"Tease." I said.

She turned back toward me. "We'll see about that." She said winking at me.

JESSIE POV

After messing with Tig's head, I took the Repo order that I had in my hand and walked out to the garage. "Who's on Repo's?" I yelled. The guys stopped what they were doing and turned around and stareed at me. "Did I stutter?"

"Aye, I'll do it." Chibs said.

"Thanks, Chibby. Take Half-sack. He's bugging me today." I said.

"Sure thing, Princess."

"Don't call me that." When I handed Chibs the Repo order, I walked back into the office. I sat down at the desk. I began sorting through some papers, when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see a man standing there with an envelope in his hand. "Hi, can I help you?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Jessica Morrow." He said.

"Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Eric. I have reason to believe that your my half-sister."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I haven't responded to any reviews since I started this story so I thought that I would take the time and time and do that now. As always thanks to everyone that reads, reviews and favorites all of my stories. Working on a new one…The Princess. Using the same name Jessie but the stories aren't connected. Enjoy!

Reviews:

Guest: I'm with you. Never been a fan of Ima. Wish I could smash her face in. Hated Stahl too.

EmmettLuver2010: Chapter 5 was supposed to be that short. Had a little bit of trouble writing that chapter. Yes, last chapter definitely ended with a bombshell. As you can see I don't write a lot about Club business or problems. I write a little based from the show. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

JESSIE POV

Half-brother? How was this possible? "That's not possible." I said.

He stepped toward me and handed me the envelope. I open the envelope and pull out a birth certificate. I look where it has the parent's information and see that under father, my dad's name is listed. I needed to find my dad. "Do you have a contact number? I need time to process this." I said.

"You mean, you need time to talk to dear-old-Dad about this." Eric said, handing me a business card. I looked at the card. ATF? What the hell? "I'll be in touch." He said and then walked out.

After Eric left, Tig walked in and found me sitting on the couch. I looked up at him. "You okay?" He asked.

"Gather everyone…including Gem." I said. He nodded. Tig pulled out his cell and started calling everyone. I made my way over to the clubhouse and grabbed a bottle of Whiskey from behind the bar. I sat on one of the bar stools and began taking shots. This was how the whole club found me. My dad was the first to approach me.

"Hey kid. You okay?" He asked. I slid the envelope to him. "What's this?" He asked.

"Look at it." I told him.

Dad opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. He read them for a minute. "Is this a joke?" He asked.

I shook my head. I pulled Eric's card out of my back pocket and handed it to Dad. "Neither is this." I said.

Dad looked at the card. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He said.

"Clay, what is it?" Gem asked him.

"This kid Eric is claiming to be my kid. He's fucking ATF." Dad said. The whole club was pissed.

Gem leaned closer to Clay. "We don't need this shit right now!"

Dad got in Gem's face. "You think I don't know that shit! Juice!"

"Yeah, boss." Juice said.

"I want everything." Dad said, handing him the envelope so that Juice could do this thing and find out what ever he could about this Eric guy 'claiming' to be my brother.

CLAY POV

I couldn't believe this. This Eric kid was claiming to be my kid but I knew nothing about him… not to mention the fact that he was ATF. I had Juice looking into this guy and my daughter was sitting at the bar, drinking herself into a stupor. I didn't know what to do… better yet there was nothing that I could do until I knew more about this kid.

I sat at the table in the chapel while I waited on Juice to get me more information. I watched through the window as my daughter drank more and more. Finally I had had enough. I got up and walked out of the Chapel. "Jessica! That's enough." Tig was sitting beside her. "Tig, take her home. I don't want her driving." I said.

"Sure thing, Clay." Tig said. Tig and Chibs helped Jessica out to her car. "Prospect, give me a beer." I said. Might as well have a beer while I wait on Juice.

A/N: And that's Chapter 7…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Jessie POV

It took Juice three days but he finally got the information that he was looking for about Eric. Juice found out that Eric's mom had been a croweater in Arizona and a junkie. So there was a 50/50 chance that he was indeed my brother. Juice also found out that Eric had graduated Valedictorian from high school and went on to Harvard working his way through school leading up to him becoming an ATF agent. Dad decided that he was going to call Eric and meet him at the Diner. I had spent the last three days, drinking myself into a stupor because I didn't know what to think about it all. This particular morning, I found myself sitting at my breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee with a massive hangover. I had just about finished my cup of coffee when I heard my front door open. When I turned around, I saw Dad standing in my doorway. "Hey Pop." I said.

"Hey Kid. You got more coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah. You want me to fix you a cup?" I asked.

"Naw, I'll do it." He said. Dad walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee and then sat down beside me. "How you doing?" He asked.

"Okay, I have a massive hangover though." I said, laughing a little.

"I'm sorry kiddo. You working for Gemma today?"

"Yeah. She called and said that she had to go up to Oregon."

"Oregon?"

"That's what she said." I told him. I looked at the clock. "I gotta go Pop. See you later." And I headed out the door. It wasn't uncommon for me to leave my Dad alone in my apartment.

When I pulled into TM and got out of my car, the guys were all standing around the garage. "Morning boys." I said.

"Morning Jessie." Chibs said, as I made my way over to the office.

"Morning Chibby." I said, walking into the office with Chibs behind me.

"Where's Tigger this morning?" He asked me.

"Got a call from Fawn. Said he'd be in later."

"Shite. At least that one's not as bad as the other one." Chibs said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"True that." I began turning everything on in the office to begin the day. I put my phone and cigarettes on the desk and stuck my purse in the bottom drawer. I sat down at the desk to get started when the office phone rang. I quickly picked it up. "TM." I said.

"Jessie?" I heard on the other line.

"Yeah, who's this?" I asked.

"It's Fawn…um, I need your help. Dad's been arrested."

"Jesus! Okay where are you?" Fawn gave me the address of where she was and I hung up the phone.

A short while later, Chibs and I are driving to the address that Fawn had given me. When we get to the station, I noticed that there is a van tailing us. "Chibby…we're being tailed." I say.

He looks in the rear view mirror. "I see 'em." He says. Chibs parks the van and we walk into the police station. It doesn't take long before I see Fawn.

"Fawn, what happened?" I asked.

"Dad and I were getting lunch and I had just started telling him about Dawn and this guy that she's been seeing. Then all of a sudden these guys jumped out and started handcuffing him saying that he was under arrest." Fawn tells me.

I pull Fawn into a hug. "It's going to be okay." I tell her. "Stay with Chibs I'm going to see what I can find out." I say before heading towards the counter.

"Hey Jess?" She says, causing me to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"He told me about the two of you." She says.

"Oh."

"I just want you to know that I'm okay with it. You've been my best friend for like forever." Fawn says.

I can't help but smile. "Thanks Fawn. Love you too." Fawn was the first female friend that I made when I moved in with Dad and Gemma. It made me sad when her and Dawn moved away. I walked up to the counter and the officer looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to speak to someone about Alexander Trager." I said.

He typed the name into the computer. "Yeah he's being held on suspicion on murder." The officer told me.

 _What?!_ "Murder? That's ridiculous. Can I see him?"

"He's talking to an investigator right now. But if you have a seat I will let you know when you can."

CLAY POV

When I arrived at the diner, I saw Eric. I walked over to the booth where he was sitting. "Surprised you came alone." Eric said as I sat down.

"You wanted to talk? Here I am?" I said.

"Did you ever know about me?" He asked.

The waitress came over and sat a cup of coffee in front of me. "No, I didn't. You showing up at the garage was the first."

"Can I assume that you had your tech look into me?" he asked. I nodded. "And?"

"I wanna know what you want from me?" I asked.

"Who says I want anything?" He asked.

Just then my cell rang. It was Jessie. "Hey sweetheart, everything okay?"

"Not exactly." She said.

I let out a sigh. "What happened?"

"Dad, Tig's been arrested on suspicion of murder." She told me.

"Text me the address. Call Jax." I told her and slammed my phone shut. "That's sneaky…arresting your sister's boyfriend. Maybe you are my kid." I said before getting up. "It wont stick." I said before walking out of the diner.

JESSIE POV

When I hung up the phone with Dad, I did as he said and called Jax. They were both on their way. Jax told me that he'd call Lowen and get her meet us here at the station. Chibs had gone in search of some coffee while we waited. A short while later, I saw Eric walk in. "Jessica." He said.

"Eric." I said, glaring at him. I knew that he had to be behind this.

When he had walked away, Fawn looked at me. "Who's that?" She asked.

"My brother apparently." I told her. "He's ATF."

"No fucking way!" I nodded.

Chibs returned with no luck in finding coffee. A little while later, Dad, Jax and Lowen joined us. Lowen went off to see what she could do about getting Tig released. The five of sat there and waited…it was all that we could do. I knew that Eric was behind this. Deep down I knew that he had an ulterior motive. I just didn't know what it was yet.

But I sure as hell was going to find out.

A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY, WAS HAVING TROUBLE WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT I FINALLY GOT IT DONE. NOW I HAVE A COLD. MAYBE I CAN KNOCK SOME MORE OUT WHILE I'M SICK. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.

ANY THOUGHTS AS TO WHAT GEMMA'S UP TO?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jessie POV

It seemed like we sat in the waiting area of the police station forever. It took five hours before we found out anything. Lowen came out to let us know what was going on. "Okay so here's what I found out." She said. "First, it's not going to stick. The case is bogus. Second, who is this ATF Agent? And third, their releasing Tig."

"Thank god." Fawn and I said at the same time.

"Lowen, this ATF Agent has a personal vengeance against us. He's claiming that he's my son." Dad told Lowen.

"Well, we can request a paternity test and if he's not then we can go from there." Lowen said.

"Thanks, Lowen." Dad said.

Dad and Jax headed out with Lowen, leaving me, Fawn and Chibs to wait on Tig. When Tig came out he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank god you're okay." I said.

"I'm fine, baby. That Eric guy is a dick though." Tig said.

"Yeah I know. Fawn's been freaking out a little though." I told him. He nodded and let go of me.

Tig walked over to Fawn and pulled her into a big hug. Fawn started crying. "It's okay Fawny." Tig told her.

I walked over toward Chibs and he put an arm around my shoulders. "Aye, let's get out of this hell hole." He said.

The four of us walked out of the police station and got into the van. Fawn got up front with Chibs and I climbed into the back with Tig. Chibs followed Fawn's directions to the restaurant where Tig had been arrested. "So, I guess I'll see you guys later at the clubhouse." Fawn said.

"Sure, Fawny." Tig said as he climbed out and hugged her before walking over to his bike. "You riding with me Babe?" I nodded and climbed out of the van. "Follow us, just in case?"

"You know it."

I climbed onto the back of Tig's bike and wrapped my arms around his waist and we headed down the road. When we got back to the clubhouse I headed off to the office to relieve Piney. When Piney walked out of the office, I sat down at the desk. I spent the rest of the afternoon working and catching up on paperwork. That evening as I was closing the office when Tig came in. "Hey." I said, when I saw him standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you okay? You all but ran off when we got back." Tig said.

"I'm fine babe. Just needed to get back to work and I figured you wanted to let the guys know about what happened this morning." I said and Tig nodded. "We gotta figure out this Eric situation. He's up to something. I know it."

Tig walked over to me and rested his arms on top of my shoulders. "I know babe and we will. It just might take some time." Tig told me.

"Come on, take me home."

CLAY POV

I was sitting in the kitchen, when I saw Gemma walk through the door. "Hi, baby." She said.

"Did you think that I wasn't going to find out?" I asked her.

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you."

"What did you go up there for?"

"Dad had a stroke. I went to check on him." Gem said.

"And Rose?"

She set her purse on the counter. "Mean as always." Gem said with a smile. I nodded.

"Eric tried to have Tig locked up for murder today." I said.

"Everything ok now?"

"Yeah. Fawn's coming to stay with Jess for a while though."

"It'll be fine. Fawn was never the problem. It was always Dawn."

I got up from my seat and went to grab another beer from the fridge. "Yeah I know but Fawn and Jess together…that's asking for trouble." I said, remembering when Jess and Fawn were teenagers and I would have to go pick her up from school cause she had gotten into trouble. I felt Gem's hand on my chest, pulling me from my thoughts.

"It will be fine. Their not teenagers anymore." Gem said.

Jessie POV

Tig followed me over to my apartment, where I saw Fawn's car. "Looks like Fawn's here already." I said.

Tig nodded. "She seemed to be okay with everything?" Tig asked me.

"She said that she's happy for us. She was a little surprised, but Babe you gotta remember Fawn's been my best friend since I met her." I reminded him.

He nodded. "I know."

I kissed him and we headed up to my apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys. Here's chapter 10. I've been working on all my stories. Be sure to check out my new story "She's back". Hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 10

Jessica POV

Fawn was waiting for us outside my apartment when we got to the top of the stairs. "Hey sorry, had some things to finish at the garage." I told her as I unlocked my door.

"No worries. I haven't been here long. I took a drive around town." Fawn said as we walked inside and Tig shut the door behind us.

I smiled at her. "I'm going to take a shower." Tig said, heading down the hall towards my bedroom.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed me and Fawn a beer. I handed her the spare key that I had made for her. "Okay, here's your key. Your room is down the hall, last door on the left. I'm not gonna give you any rules you're an adult and my best friend. The only thing that I ask is that you be considerate. Keep in mind that your Dad sleeps here from time to time." I told her, and she nodded. I handed her a beer.

"Thanks. You sure about me staying here?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said with a smile. "Look, you're my best friend and I know that it's probably weird with me being with Tig but I want you here. He wants you here." I said.

She nodded and smiled at me. "You know, that's the funny part. It's not weird. You and Dad have just…always had this connection. When he told me that he was with someone, I thought that it was going to be weird because let's face it…Dad's relationships never work out. But then he told me it was you and it was like everything just made sense." Fawn says, taking a drink of her beer.

I took a drink of my own. "I know what you mean." I said. "Now, dinner. What do we want?" I asked her.

Clay POV

Gem and I were sitting in the living room. She was looking at some decorating magazine and I was watching the news. "Do you think that it's strange that Jess is with Tig?" I asked. With everything that had been going on I hadn't thought about it much until Fawn showed up today.

I looked over at Gem and she was shaking her head. "No. Not really. They've been spending a lot of time together. I mean it's better than them just sleeping together, right?" She said.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"You're the one that said that you wanted her to settle down with a crow." Gem said.

"Yeah your right." I said.

Jax POV

Tara and I were laying on her couch watching a movie. It was weird having her back, but it was nice at the same time. I had definitely missed her. "So, Tig and Jess?" She asked me.

"Yeah, not exactly sure how I feel about it." I said.

"You know, Jess probably has the same feelings about me and you." She said.

"Your right. The only thing I'm worried about is Fawn being back. They used to get into more than Opie and I did." I tell her.

"I know. But Jax, she's not a kid anymore. You can't always protect her. You have to let her live her life." Tara said.

"I know. I know. But at the same time I don't want to see her broken like she was when Kozik left." I say.

"I heard Donna talking to Gemma about it. What happened?" She asked.

I let out a sigh and reached for my beer, taking a drink and sitting it back down. "Jess had been seeing one of the guys from the club. Clay was happy about it. He thought that Jess would settle down and get a crow. Well, I don't know all the details, but what I do know is that one night during Chapel he said that he wanted to transfer to a different charter. Nobody saw the problem with it. We all figured that Jess would go with him." I said, shaking my head. "She didn't. Once he got his transfer papers, he packed up and left without a word. Jess was completely broken. She wouldn't eat. Me and Ma had tried to talk to her and get her to eat but she wouldn't. Eventually it got to the point that Ma was so worried that she was talking about taking her to the hospital. Clay didn't realize that Jess had been in love with him and then he started blaming himself for not finding out why Koz left. Finally, Mom convinced Tig to go over and talk to Jess." I tell her. She nods. "For a while, he was the only one that she would talk to. He was the one that got her to start eating again." I finally finish.

"So, I guess in a way you owe Tig for Jess not starving herself to death." Tara said.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

Jessica POV

The next morning when my alarm went off, I rolled over and noticed that Tig wasn't beside me. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Fawn was sitting at my breakfast bar, drinking a cup of coffee. I walked over to the coffee pot and fixed my own cup. I walked over and stood in front of her. "Morning." I said.

"Morning." She said.

"Your dad leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, he mumbled something about the clubhouse. I didn't hear what though." She said.

I nodded. Figures. Club business. "I gotta get ready for work. What are your plans today?" I asked.

"Thought I'd go look for a job today." Fawn said, and I nodded.

I picked up my phone that was sitting on the counter in front of me. I flipped it open and looked for Donna's number. I hit the call button and waited for her to answer. "Hey I'm at work." She said when she answered.

"I figured. Listen, Fawn's looking for a job. You hiring?" I said. I noticed Fawn look at me confused.

"Yeah, tell her to come see me." Donna says.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah." Donna says and hangs up.

I close my phone and sit it back on the counter. I look at Fawn. "You remember Donna?" She nods. "She run's the diner now. They understand when Club shit happens and we end up on lockdown. They won't fire you when there's not a SON to watch you for protection and you can't get to work. Go down there and talk to her. I think that she's gonna give you a job." I said.

Fawn jumped up and hugged me. "Thank you. You just saved me hours of hearing no because I'm connected to the club." Fawn said.

"I know." I looked at the clock on my stove. Crap. "I gotta get ready for work." I said, taking my coffee cup with me back to my room and getting dressed. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my black heel boots. I walked back out to the kitchen, Fawn was gone so I grabbed my purse and headed out to my car.

When I got to TM, I walked into the office. Ma was in the garage talking to one of the guys. Right as I sat my stuff down the phone started ringing. When I got off the phone, Ma was coming back in the office. She sat down at the desk. I grabbed my cigarettes and lit one, sitting on the couch. "Morning baby." She said.

"Morning Ma. Everything go okay in Oregon?" I said.

"About as well as can be expected. Your dad said that Fawn's back." She says.

"Yeah she's staying at my apartment." I tell her, lighting a cigarette.

"How's she feel about you and Tig?" Ma asks me.

"She said she's fine with. She said something about me and Tig always having a connection." I said laughing.

"She's right though. I remember not long after you moved in with us. Any time you here at the garage you were either with your dad, Jax or Tig." Ma says.

"Well they were the ones that came to get me." I tell her.

"That's true." Ma says. "Okay, I gotta go get the meat and booze. Hold down the fort."

"Will do." I say. Two hours after Ma leaves, I see a familiar car pull into the parking lot. Not long after Tara walks into the office and sits on the couch. I turn and look at her. "Hey." I said. Ever since she'd helped me kick Ima out of the clubhouse the other night, things had been better between us.

"Hey, Gem called said you might need some help." Tara says.

"Yeah." I reach to the other side of the desk and grab the list that I'd made. "Crow-eaters should be arriving in the next hour." I said handing her the list. "Really all you gotta do is just supervise them." I tell her.

"Sounds easy enough." Tara said.

I could tell that she had something on her mind. "Something you wanna talk about?" I ask going back to the parts orders that I was working on.

"Jax and I were talking last night, and he mentioned that he wasn't sure how he felt about you and Tig being together. I may have mentioned to him that you probably felt the same way about me and him." She says.

I turn and smile at her. "Thanks for that. It means a lot. And I thought about what you said the other day." I say, she nods. "What's one more friend?" I say with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." She says walking out of the office.

That night when I close up the office, I grab my bag out of the trunk of my car and head into the clubhouse. As I'm walking through the barroom, I see Hap sitting at the bar. I didn't even know that he was in town. I walk over to him. "Hey stranger." I say.

He turns and looks at me. "Hey you. How's things?" He asked me sitting his beer down.

"Things are good. I take it Koz called you." I say.

"Yeah. He said that I need to come talk to you since you wouldn't talk to him." Hap says.

"Okay. Let me change and we can talk." I tell him, and he nods. I walk back to Tig's room and change my clothes. I put on my black ruffled mini-skirt and a strapless burgundy shirt. I put on my black heeled boots that come to my knee. I walk into the bathroom and wet my hair, scrunching it so that my curls are distinct. When I'm done, I walk back out to the barroom and I see Tig and Hap talking. "Okay, let's talk." I say.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jessica POV

"Okay, let's talk." I say. Hap nods. I turn to Tig and kiss his cheek before walking outside with Hap. We sit on the picnic table. "So, what'd Koz want you to tell me?"

"First off, he wants you to be happy." Hap says. "Second, he wants you to know what happened and why he left." I nod. "He realized that things were getting serious. Clay had been pressuring him to ink you. Something abo _u_ t wanting you to settle down with a crow. I don't know. Anyway, when he realized how serious things were getting, he panicked. He got scared and knew that he had to get out." Hap tells me _. Great. Just what I need Koz became a chicken._ "When he got to Tacoma, I asked him where you were and he said that you were here. When I asked him why you weren't with him, the only thing at first that he would tell me was that he didn't tell you that he was leaving." Hap says and I roll my eyes. He lights a joint and hands it to me. I take a hit. "Jess, I don't know what was going through his head and he still won't tell me. The only other thing that I know was that last week Clay called him and told him that you weren't seeing anyone and that he needed to get his ass down here and make things right with you."

"So my dad was behind everything. Koz leaving and his return?" I ask and Hap nods. "I'll kill him." I say.

After talking and smoking with Hap I walk back into the clubhouse and get myself a drink. After six shots of tequila, I turn from the bar and see my Dad standing with Gemma and Jax. _Now or never._ I walk over to my Dad, "You!" I say pointing at him. "This is your fault. Everything. You did this!" I start yelling at my Dad.

He looks shocked. "Jess. What happened?" My dad says.

"You pressured him. You made him leave. Then when I'm finally over it all you bring him back. What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell. By this time, I feel arms around my waist pulling me away from my dad. "It's your fault that I'm like this."

"Jess…" My Dad tries to say.

I turn my head and see that it's Tig that's pulling me away. He's pulling me towards the dorms.

Clay POV

 _I couldn't believe what had just happened. My daughter… had just yelled at me. In front of the whole club no less._ I turned and looked at Gem. "What did you do?" She asked me.

"I have no clue." I said. And I didn't…but I had an idea.

"You better make this right." Gem said walking away after my daughter.

Jessica POV

When Tig got me into the dorm room and on the bed, he was staring at me. "What happened?" He asked me.

"My father happened." I said.

A minute later, the door opened and I saw Ma walk in. She walked in, shutting the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Jess, honey, what happened? What did your dad do?" Ma asked me.

I looked at Tig. "I'm gonna go get you some coffee." He said, making his way out of the room.

I turned back to Ma. "Dad's the reason that Koz left. Hap sent him to talk to me. Apparently, Dad was pressuring Koz about inking me and settling down. So he transferred to Tacoma. Hap said that last week, Dad called Koz and told him that he needed to come down here and make things right. Dad's the reason that he left and the reason that he came back." I tell her.

"Yeah well your dad can be a moron when it comes to matters of the heart." Ma says.

"What do I do, Ma?" I ask her.

She scoots closer to me and starts rubbing the side of my head, like she used to when I was a kid. "Right now, your going to sleep off all of the tequila that you've had. And yes, I know that it's tequila because you were the same way when you were a teenager and you had your first breakup at fifteen. Then, in the morning, your going to sit down with your dad and talk to him." Ma says.

"Thanks Ma, for always being there for me." I say.

Tig POV

When I walk out to the barroom, I see Jax and Clay still talking. I'm not sure what he's done, I just hate seeing Jess upset. They walk over to the bar, as the prospect hands me a beer. "How is she?" Clay asks me.

"She's upset. I haven't see her like this since…" I say trailing off. Jess hasn't been this upset since the first night that Gemma sent me to check on her.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Gemma had asked me to check on Jessica. Apparently, since Koz left she hasn't been eating. When I got to her apartment, I knocked on the door. I waited for her to answer. When she did, her eyes were all read and puffy. She looked up at me. "He's gone Tigger." She said._

 _I hated to see her in pain. "I know. Come on, we'll sit and watch tv." I said, walking into her apartment and closing the door behind me._

 _She nodded. "Okay." She said._

 _We walked into her living room and sat on the couch. She sat beside me and laid her head on my shoulder. I turned the tv on and tried to find something to watch. After a while, I looked down at her. "Your Mom and Jax are worried about you." I said._

 _"I know. Jax said that Ma's wants to take me to the hospital if I don't eat something soon." She says._

 _"So eat something. I don't want that for you." I tell her._

 _"I just haven't had an appetite." Jess says._

 _"Jess, you gotten eat something. What do you want? I'll get you anything, just as long as you eat." I tell her._

 _"I guess pizza, but I'm telling you. I probably won't eat much." She says._

 _"At least I can go back to the clubhouse and tell her that you ate something." I say._

 _That night, Jess ended up eat half the pizza._

 _***End of Flashback.***_

"Since when?" Clay asked me.

"Since the night that Gem asked me to check on her cause she wasn't eating." I tell him.

"You!" We hear Gemma say over the clicking of her heels.

We turn and look at her. "Did you talk to her?" Clay asks.

"Is she okay?" Jax and I asked at the same time.

She turns to me and put a hand on my arm. "She's sleeping. Just let her sleep it off. She drank tequila." Gem says and I nod.

"Oh no." Jax says and Gemma nods at him.

"Did you talk to her?" Clay asked Gemma again.

She glares at him. "I did. And here's what she told me." Gemma says telling us about everything that Hap told Jess. I couldn't believe it. Clay had been behind his own daughter's heartbreak. "How could you do that to her?" Gemma asked him.

"In my defense, when I talked to him about inking her, I didn't think that I was pressuring him. When I asked him to come back and make things right with her, I thought that I was helping. I didn't think it was going to make things worse." Clay says.

"Well it did." Gem says. "In the morning, your going to sit down and talk to her. Your going to apologize and then your going to tell Jess that your done interfering with her personal life. Do you understand me, Clay?"

"Yes dear." Clay says.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jessica POV

The next morning when I woke up, I had a massive hangover. I got up and threw on the pair of blue jean shorts, tank top and flip flops that I had in Tig's closet. I always kept extra clothes here. I walked out to the barroom to see Ma sitting at the bar drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning sunshine. How's that hangover?" She asked me.

"Jeez, Ma. Not so loud." I say walking over and sitting next to her at the bar. A crow-eater brings me a cup of coffee and I take a drink of it. "Where's the guys?" I asked.

"Went to check on the warehouse. They'll be back later. Makes it a good time for you and I to have a chat." Ma says.

I sit my coffee cup down and look at her. "What?" I asked.

"Do you remember last night?" She asked me.

I roll my eyes and nod. "Yes Ma, I remember last night. And no we do not have to have the tequila conversation again. I still remember the conversation from when I was fifteen." I say.

"Good. I'm going home to shower. Dinner at the house tonight. Bring Fawn." Ma says, kissing my cheek.

"Sure, Ma." I say.

After I finish my coffee, I walk out of the clubhouse and head to my car as the guys are pulling back in. I stop and lean against my car. Tig gets off his bike and walks over. He kisses me. "Hey, you okay?" He asks.

"Major hangover. I'm gonna go home and go back to bed for a bit. Wake me up so I have enough time to get ready for dinner at Ma's." I say and he nods. I open my car door. "Oh and she wants Fawn to come so if you see her, tell her." I say.

"I will. But what I meant was are okay about everything that was said last night." He says.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"Gemma when she jumped Clay's ass about it." I nod.

"I'll be fine. Just family drama like always." I tell him, getting in my car.

That evening I'm being woken up by someone kissing my neck. I open my eyes and see Tig hovering over me. "I knew that would wake you up." He says.

"Your impossible." I say kissing him.

"Nope. Just horny." He says and I start laughing. "Come on, please. We have an hour before you have to start getting ready."

I roll my eyes. "Well, if we must." I say smirking at him.

An hour later, I'm standing in front of my closet in a towel when Tig walks over and wraps his arms around my waist. "I don't know what to wear." I say.

"Clothes. Not sure that your dad would appreciate you showing up for dinner in a towel." Tig says.

"That's a given. I just don't know what I want to wear."

"Anything. Just throw something on and let's go. Fawn's waiting." He says and I nod. Tig goes to the kitchen to keep Fawn company while I get dressed. I grab my red and black ruffled mini-skirt. It has chains across the front of it and the corset that I have that matches. I grab my red heels out of the bottom of my closet. Once I'm dressed, I walk into the bathroom and put a little bit of makeup on and pull my hair into a ponytail. When I walk into the kitchen, they're both staring at me.

"You realize it's just dinner, don't you?" Tig asks me.

I nod. "Yep. But isn't there a party afterwards?" I ask and he nods. "Okay. At least this way I don't have to change after dinner. I can just go straight to the clubhouse." I tell him.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Fawn says.

"Grab some clothes. You can change at the clubhouse." I tell her. She runs to her room to get clothes.

Tig leans close to me. "You're going to be the death of me. You know, that right?" He says.

"You have no idea." I say as Fawn comes back.

Dinner at Gemma's is pleasant. Dad corners me to tell me that he's sorry for interfering in my personal life and that it won't happen again. After dinner, we all head to the clubhouse. Fawn goes to Tig's room to change. When she comes back, I have shots waiting. We take our shots. I look around and notice that Tig's playing pool with Chibs. I turn back to Fawn. "Okay so now that your back, we gotta find you a man." I say.

"Actually, it's funny that you mention that." Fawn says as Half-sack pours us a couple more shots.

"What'd you do?" I ask her with a smile.

"Promise not to tell Dad?" She asks.

"I'll do my best." I say.

"Hap and I have been together for over a year." She says.

"Seriously?" I asked her. She nods. "Damn. I didn't see that coming." She laughs.

"Yeah. So I was gonna ask, are you and dad staying here or the apartment tonight?" She asks.

"Here. Just be careful. I really don't want to see your dad murder your boyfriend." I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Fawn said. She looked past me and smiled.

 _Things were good at the moment. We still had my idiot ATF half-brother to deal with but everything else was good. I had my family around me. The only thing that was missing was Dawn. Maybe between me and Fawn we could eventually convince her to come home. I was hoping that things would stay this way for a way... But who was I kidding, it was Charming. It was only a matter of time till the other shoe dropped._

A/N: Hey guys I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm glad that everyone is liking this story. Thanks for the reviews I always like reading them, good or bad. Keep it up.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys. I've been staring at this chapter for the last week. For some reason I just couldn't get it out. Then last night, as I'm trying to go to sleep, it just popped into my head…well parts of it did. So here it is. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 13

Tig POV

I was coming out of my dorm headed back to the barroom when I heard Fawn around the corner talking to someone. "So I told Jess." I heard her say.

"Why? Why would you tell her?" _Hap? She was talking to Hap?_ "You realize that now I have to talk to your dad, right?" I heard Hap say to her.

"Why?" Fawn asked.

"Because Fawn not only is he your Dad but he's a brother. I told you not to do this until I could talk to him." I heard Hap say.

 _What were they talking about?_ "So then let's find Dad and talk to him. I mean, hell Hap, I'm fucking staying with them." Fawn said.

"Okay yeah." Hap said, and I heard them walk off.

 _What the fuck was going on?_ I walked back into the barroom and I looked for Jess. I found her over by the bar talking to Donna. I walked over to her and put my hand on her lower back. She turned and looked at me. "Hey you." She said.

"Can I borrow you?" I asked.

Jessica POV

"Yeah sure." I said. Tig grabbed my hand and led me back to the dorms. When we walked into his dorm room, I walked over and sat in my usual spot on the desk while he closed the door. He turned and walked over to me. "So what's up?" I asked him. I could tell that something was bothering him.

He walked over to me and crossed his arms in front of me. "Got anything that you wanna tell me?" He asked.

Uh-oh. "Umm…well. I am have mention to Fawn earlier that now that she's back in Charming that she needs a man." I said.

Tig ran his hand over his face. "Uh huh."

"And then she told me that she had been seeing someone for over a year." I told him.

"Jesus Christ!" Tig said. "You should have told me."

"She made me promise." I said.

"Is it Hap?" He asked me. I didn't say anything. "I don't like this." He said.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me. "I know. But you also know that she's not a kid anymore." I told him. Fawn was my best friend but at the same time she shouldn't have asked me to keep this from Tig.

He leaned down and kissed me. "I know your right. And I know that she's your best friend. It's just hard you know. She's your best friend but you're my Old Lady. You shouldn't have to choose which secrets you keep." He said.

"Your right. I shouldn't. But at the same time… I have to keep the Club stuff from her because we don't know what level of disclosure that she and Hap have. You and I are different. We have full disclosure because I've been around this life longer than she has."

"Stupid fucking Colleen taking the girls away from Charming." He mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, you need to go find Hap and talk to him." I said. He had this murderous grin on his face. "No. Talk not kill." I said.

"Fine. But if he gives me a smartass answer about Fawny then I'm taking him to the ring." He said.

"Deal." I said.

We made our way back out to the barroom. Tig went in search for Hap. I made my way back over to the bar where Donna was waiting for me. "Everything okay?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "It will be though." I said.

Donna and I were still standing at the bar ten minutes later when I saw Fawn walking toward me. "Jess, there you are." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, partially already knowing.

"Dad's taking Hap to the ring." She said.

"Jesus Christ." I said sitting my beer bottle on the bar. "Let's go." I said, walking toward the clubhouse doors. I saw my brother and Chibs playing a game of pool. I walked over to them. "You two come with me. I may need your help." I said and they looked at me confused. "Now!" I said and the three of us went running out the clubhouse doors. When we got outside and to the ring, Tig was swinging at Hap. "Tig!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Jax asked me.

"Fawn and Hap have been together for over a year. Tig heard them talking. He's not happy." I said.

"Jesus." Jax said as Tig took another swing at Hap.

Fawn turned to us. "Do something." She said to Jax.

Tig POV

When I walked back into the barroom, Jess went back to the bar to join Donna. I looked around for Fawn and Hap. I didn't see them. Jax and Chibs were shooting pool so I walked over to them. "Hey, you guys seen Hap?" I asked them.

"I think he's outside." Chibs said.

"Thanks." I said. I turned and made my way outside. Sure enough, Hap and Fawn were sitting on the picnic table. I walked over to them. "We gotta talk." I said.

"Dad? You okay?" Fawny said.

"You lied to me." I said.

"Jess told you, didn't she?" Fawny asked me.

"Don't be mad at her. It's not her fault. I heard the two of you talking." I said. I pointed at Hap. "You should have come to me and talk to me." I told him.

"Your right. I should have. When I first started seeing Fawn, I should have come to you then, but I didn't. But… it wasn't like you went to Clay when you and Jess first got together." Hap said.

This pissed me off. He had no right to bring up my relationship with Jess up.

"That's it. You… Me… the ring now!" I said. When Hap and I got in the ring, I saw Fawny run inside. I knew that she was going to get Jess. Jess was the only person that could calm me down when I got pissed off. However, this time… I don't think that even Jess could keep me from kicking Hap's ass. I took a swing at him. "You know, when Jess and I first got together… it took us all of 12 hours before we talked to Clay. How long have you and Fawn been together." I said.

"Just over a year." He said, taking a swing at me. "Your right we should have come to you sooner."

"Tig!" I heard Jess yell. Nope. I wasn't stopping. This needed to happen.

"Is this why she originally wanted to have lunch with me the other day? Why she suddenly decided that she wanted to come back to Charming?" I asked.

"Part of it." Hap said, as I took another swing. "She wanted to get away from Colleen."

I nodded as Hap got a decent shot to my stomach. "Why?" I asked.

"She's using." Hap said.

"Colleen is?" I asked and Hap nodded as I got a shot to Hap's eye.

"Yeah, has been since Dawn took off." Hap said.

"Jesus." I said.

"I'd never hurt her." Hap said.

"I know that."

"So then what's the problem?"

"The two of you have been lying to me for the last year." I said.

"Tig! Knock this off and get down here!" I heard Jess yell again.

"She's tough you know?" Hap said causing me to freeze where I was.

"Who? Fawn?"

"Naw. Well, yeah. But I meant Jess. She's gotta be if she's the only one that can calm you down." Hap said. "Everyone's noticed it."

"You hurt Fawny and I'll kill you. Brother or not." I said.

"Deal."

Jess POV

"Tig if you don't get your ass down here, I'm coming up there and kick it myself!" I yelled.

He turned and looked at me.

"Jesus! You look like Ma when you do that." Jax said to me. I turned around and glared at him.

I turned back to the ring. Tig shook Hap's hand. "What just happened?" Fawn asked me.

"They came to an understanding." I said. Tig climbed out of the ring and walked over to me. I smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Cause you're an idiot. I'm going home." I said, storming off towards my car.

As I was walking across the parking lot, I heard my brother say, "you realize that you just pissed my sister off right?"

"Fuck." Tig said.

As I got in my car, I heard my phone beep. I opened it to see a new text.

 _Meet me at the diner. 10 minutes._

 _-Eric_

Shit. Fuck. Damnit.

I cranked my car and headed to the diner.

A/N: Okay so that's chapter 13. Fawn and Hap are together… Tig's not happy about … Colleen's using … Dawn took off and Eric's back. Just an average day in Charming.


End file.
